In order to realize reconnection or return rescue, usually a front-end opening and closing mechanism is installed in a railway high-speed train. As an important part of a railway high-speed train, the front-end opening and closing mechanism is at a closed state during normal running (i.e. at a non-reconnection state) of the railway high-speed train, during this time, a front-end fairing cabin door is closed so as to prevent vanes, dust, ice and snow from entering and to protect the coupler and other facilities in the front-end fairing, ensuring a good aerodynamic profile of the railway high-speed train. In case of return or rescue, the opening and closing mechanism can be either automatically opened or manually opened, thus opening the front-end fairing cabin door, the full-automatic coupler is stretched out for normal coupling.
At present, a familiar front-end opening and closing mechanism usually consists of a pushing device and a locking device. In order to achieve opening and closing the opening and closing mechanism and realize a reliable locking, the conventional opening and closing mechanism usually is provided with several independent locking devices. Consequently, the opening-closing process and the locking process of the opening and closing mechanism usually are achieved by different operations, which require two or more different air cylinders, resulting in comparatively complex mechanical structure and automatic control theory of the opening and closing mechanism, as well as correspondingly higher cost and lower reliability.
Chinese Patent Application CN201206386Y disclosed a front-cover opening and closing mechanism which provides a four-link device to implement a return mechanism which drives left and right portions of the front cover to automatically open/close along a set track. Essentially, the mounting wing rotates around the rotating shaft to realize the function of opening or closing. In an implementation, the connecting base is pulled to do anterior-posterior translation by the effect of the opening and closing cylinder, and the translation is applied to the mounting wing by the links so that the mounting wing is opened/closed.